Fool's Notice
by TokehGecko
Summary: Sometimes, there's a person who sees what others don't. And this person knows, nothing should be done about it, too. But he will still do. Possible in-between story of two special individuals.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: AU… and a little, little bit Angsty, too. Who do you think this person is who's observing? Say it honestly, because it's revealed in this story really quickly, anyway! Hope you like!!

--

* * *

"Ah!! There he is!!"

Opening his eyes, he noticed a group of young girls standing on a rooftop opposite of the rooftop he was standing on. They were all cheering and yelling downwards, waving all the way at the same time. Following the direction of their open attention, he found a Shinobi his own age.

Focusing his attention back to the group of fangirls, he noticed they were also the same age as he was.

Looking back down again, he could now see they were screaming for Uchiha Sasuke's attention. 'I see… The last of the Uchiha Clan. He gains attention equal to that of the Hokage, perhaps.' He observed as Villagers all around him bowed deeply in respect towards him.

He let his eyes wander off to the sky, hearing the girls screech and wondered how girls could so easily be affected by one another. In truth, they were somewhat… complicated; difficult to comprehend. He often went through little fits just to understand their reasoning, but it always proved futile.

He didn't understand the females. And he probably never would, at that.

As the last of the Uchiha entered one of the stores, most of the girls ran down to go and greet the young boy, yet a few still kept standing on the roof, obviously bickering with each other about who deserved to marry Uchiha Sasuke later in their lives.

And then, his head suddenly twitched as a strange Chakra made itself known through his own special Ability. He quickly looked downwards again to see a young, cheerful, blonde boy jumping through the streets where the Uchiha had walked through before.

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses. 'Interesting, but… disgusting.'

Unlike with Uchiha Sasuke, this boy received naught but contempt, it seemed. The villagers actually spat at the ground before him. He continued to overhear how Villagers, ADULT Villagers yelled at this happy, young and surely innocent boy…

But then, what was this strange Chakra? His body was feeling completely uncomfortable at the moment. Was there more to this cheerful boy than meets the eye?

His thoughts came to an abrupt end as he saw an adult male throw a stone that barely missed the young, blonde boy and in that moment, he had caught the emotion and it gave him shivers… Cold, freezing shivers that made his eyes water. He blinked to make sure his own tears would not escape his eyes at the sadness that was only momentarily displayed in the blonde's eyes.

'Amazing… Intriguing… Very interesting… Who is this boy?' The observer thought. 'He masters his emotions on a level I can not even dream of reaching… This boy, he must be known!'

He continued to watch, in shock, as it was the boy who apologized, and not the man who had thrown the stone. Did his ears catch that correctly, though? If so, the boy had uttered a very ominous apology…

**_"I am sorry, mister… I am sorry the stone didn't hit me…"_**

Again, what was this strange Chakra? And again, what was this cold shiver running over his shoulders, actually making the muscles in his chest hurt? This time, it was his voice that had held a minute sadness…

He was a master at deceiving another, but… This observer was one who could analyze everything, for he was taught this way. This boy was more than just the weakling, the fragile human he displayed. Watching the little blonde kid jump through the streets cheerfully again, he didn't notice at all if he was sad or not… beneath that powerful façade.

--

* * *

**Fool's Notice**

--

* * *

The first day in the Ninja Academy and he was not impressed with his classmates.

His father has taught him to be unknown and remain unknown. These little Shinobi-to-be were not taught properly.

His interest was slightly piqued as his Chakra Senses were tingling with confusion. 'This feeling again… Could it be him?'

The classroom door opened to reveal a grinning blonde kid with whisker marks on his cheeks. "Hello, everyone!!" He yelled. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto!! Future Hokage of Konoha!! Remember it!" Everyone had their hands over their ears as the violent wave of sound came out of the boy's mouth.

"Detention!!" The teacher yelled, making me snap my head towards him a bit uncharacteristically. "You're late, kid! So when class is done, you are NOT!"

I narrowed my eyes, but chose to understand the logic. Even though it was the first day of class, it would do well for a teacher to show rules were made for a reason. "Hehehe!" The blonde scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Yes, sensei! I understand!"

"Be quiet and go to your seat!"

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes once more as I saw definite anger directed towards this Naruto boy. But again, maybe it was to make a good first impression on the class that he was a strict teacher.

The classroom door opened again, to reveal Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke-sama…" The teacher smiled. "Take a seat, my boy, we were just getting started."

My glasses almost broke…

'Impossible, acting from between and above the rules… No matter the person, if a rule is broken, a punishment should be bestowed upon this person. Uchiha Sasuke was even later than Uzumaki Naruto…' Aburame Shino didn't like it, but from his position as mere observer, he was stuck as much as a puppet. 'Favouritism? Or something else?' Were his thoughts as he watched Uzumaki Naruto not even responding to this…

Meanwhile, the class had erupted in massive noise, as all the girls went running towards the Uchiha boy.

--

* * *

"Yo! Quiet boy! My name's Inuzuka Kiba and this little fella here is Akamaru-chan!" A boy with red markings on each cheek yelled out to me as he held out his hand. I inwardly sigh as I am forced to form my hands within my pockets and shake his hand.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Inuzuka Kiba-san. My name is Aburame Shino."

Kiba shook my hand and chuckled. "Hehe, did you see that idiot? Akamaru-chan tells me the kid has some messed up Chakra. He'd never become Hokage with Chakra like that, is what I think!"

It seems this Kiba always yelled when he spoke. It'll take getting used to it. "I believe your assumptions are incorrect, Kiba-san. But, I've learned to keep certain opinions to myself. I have, however, picked up on something you might need to know."

Kiba looked puzzled. "Dude, where did you learn how to speak?!"

Shino ignored it. "Your… partner, doesn't like to be called Akamaru-chan. You are from the Inuzuka Clan, have you not yet been taught how to communicate with your partner?"

Kiba glared. "Shut up! How the hell would you know anything, anyway!!"

Shino watched as Kiba stumped off to someplace, and decided he didn't care enough to see where to.

'Lunch Break. The time between morning classes and midday classes. Everyone seems to be getting acquainted with each other except… the two polar opposites, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Where have they gone to? Nature's logic and rule would eventually force those who are opposite to become comrades; the reason why I have to accept that Kiba will probably play a more than great role in my life as a Shinobi. But there's no need to worry about synchronization, since it is inevitable and I have already foreseen this.' Shino observed everything and everyone around him without moving an inch. 'Thanks to my father.'

"Sasuke-kun!! Where are you!!" Came a random fangirl's banshee screech.

--

* * *

Weeks had passed and Shino had come to various… or many, conclusions.

Even though Nature would assure that opposites would come and meet one another, Shino had learned quite an important lesson not taught by any of his current teachers. There are many kinds of opposites. For example…

Inuzuka Kiba was his opposite in how outspoken he was; how reserved he was. He didn't hide anything, whereas Shino hid almost everything. But then, they were the same when it came to certain abilities.

Hyuga Hinata, he had noticed, was very similar to himself. Possibly, she was the only person in his class he didn't deem unworthy of his praise. It was scary how much the same they were, as he noticed she was observing as well. Analyzing as well. 'Clever girl…' But she was opposite when it came to confidence. He had much self-confidence in a class full of weak-minded Shinobi-to-be. She, however, had close to none.

Uchiha Sasuke was the same as him, in hiding his true skill level and true motives. But, receiving so much attention leads to certain arrogance. Shino had to admit he himself was arrogant. But when it came to that, Uchiha Sasuke surely was more of that. The Uchiha was the complete opposite in the way he regarded the people around him… Shino wouldn't ever use people, but this Uchiha, he couldn't do anything but…

Haruno Sakura, an insecure little girl with a forehead, apparently, oversized. He didn't notice. He didn't care. He didn't need to see. She was smarter than him, he admitted, as she had, what he assumed, a photographic memory. Not that that would make a person smarter than one who didn't. But she was intelligent, and at the same time, truly naïve. He was not many things and one of those many things he wasn't, was naïve.

He didn't think much of the sleeping Nara Shikamaru seated in the back of the class. A Shinobi must be aware at all times. But Shino couldn't help but have this small suspicion that Shikamaru could make for one excellent Student. If only he had a motivator.

Yamanaka Ino, leader of all the girls. She was not particularly smart, but smart nonetheless. She reminded him of Kiba and ultimately regarded her as one of the possible opposites of his own person. Yamanaka Ino was a person who held potential, he observed. One of the few in this Class that could become a troublesome opponent for himself.

Akimichi Chouji, the only one who ate during lunch break AND class. Although he could feel that his Chakra grew a tiny little bit with every snack he finished. His Style he had yet to figure out, but he was no opposite of his.

And there was Uzumaki Naruto, of course. He didn't receive any attention from anyone and if he did, it was always negative. So they were the same in not getting a lot of attention, but the reasons were different. Everyone HATED Naruto… Whereas with himself, he pointedly ignored people or just kept quiet so they would leave him alone. But they were opposites, Shino was sure. He had yet to figure out how.

He wanted Naruto to be one of those who were his opposite. Or maybe even someone else's. If so, then maybe, this Naruto would actually become a part of someone else's life… Shino's gaze moved to Sasuke and realized that those two had gotten to know each other… somehow.

--

* * *

"Ah! There's Sasuke-kun!!"

Like many months ago, girls were screaming from the roof to a boy walking down the streets. Shino sighed as he realized they were the same girls. Shino then noticed a new girl in their midst, standing beside Yamanaka Ino, yelling her lungs out with the same intensity as all the other girls.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

'Again, girls follow each other to identify themselves. Or perhaps, something else?' The Bug user figured.

As Sasuke, again, stepped into one of the shops, Shino waited and was not disappointed as he saw Naruto jump cheerily through the same street. Shino moved back to see if there were any girls still standing on the roof opposite of him. "Hey, look, it's that dead-last!" Ino said to Sakura. "What a moron, don't you think? He actually believes he can become Hokage, but he can't even hold a Kunai properly!!"

Shino narrowed his eyes. 'That's only because no one is telling him how to… There are nice teachers, like Iruka-sensei, but all teachers, when it comes to Naruto, hate him. Even Iruka-sensei.'

"Ah! Look! That Villager tried to throw water on him!!" One of the girls said.

Shino turned his attention back downwards and saw that the Villager had barely missed Naruto, holding a now empty bucket of water in his hands. He then noticed, all of a sudden, that all the other villagers were also glaring at the young Naruto. 'I see now… Everyone hates him here…' He narrowed his eyes. "Everyone…" He whispered dangerously.

"Too bad he missed, huh?"

Shino's head snapped so fast, he was sure he almost forgot to control his Chakra Control around his face. 'What did she say?'

"Yeah!!" Shino watched Sakura nod her head, agreeing with Ino. "Ah, who cares about that loser Naruto, anyway? Let's go see Sasuke-kun!!"

Shino lost control as he watched the girls jump down from the roof. His entire arms were both gone, replaced by thousands of bugs. 'Uzumaki Naruto… Why are you hated by everyone?'

--

* * *

**TIMESKIP**

_Nine years later…_

Aburame Shino was now a respected Leaf Jounin and was currently standing on a roof. A lot has happened in and around Konohagakure and he had come a long way. People changed dramatically and he had found himself mistaken quite often in his assumptions about certain people.

Appearing beside him by usage of Shunshin no Jutsu, Sakura greeted him. "Shino-san! Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san." Shino greeted back, observing the lively streets beneath him. "He has returned, finally."

"Hm?" Sakura was confused. "You're talking about Naruto? Yeah, he returned yesterday! I didn't know you missed him, Shino-san!"

The bug user actually chuckled. "There is a saying… What you don't know, would make a great book." He paused. "How would you write that book, if you were completely alone?"

Sakura frowned. "You're always like this, Shino-san. I don't understand at all."

"Look." Shino said as he turned away from Sakura back to the underneath, the streets. "Watch them and watch him… He's strong. Stronger than all of us combined. And that is why… He will become the greatest Hokage ever, Sakura-san."

Sakura's eyes widened as Shino sounded… sad. She watched the streets and saw Naruto bounce happily through it, while everyone around him… shot him glares full of hate and spite. Some yelled, some spit, others threw things and others simply ignored him.

But amongst it all, the brightness around was blinding. "N-Naruto…"

"But, you should know." Shino continued. "Konoha does not deserve a leader like Naruto or... Konoha does not deserve a Shinobi like Naruto. Or even better, Konoha does not deserve Naruto's presence here."

"Shino…" Sakura stared as Shino pulled his glasses off, revealing a few, actual tears.

"He has cried before, I have seen… But he has never cried for himself. He has become too powerful to be able to cry anymore, for his own sake." Shino smiled as the tears ran down his cheeks. "But, thanks to him, I have evolved further than any Aburame. And for that, I shall cry for him. He makes the impossible possible, because…"

Sakura's eyes turned watery.

"It is said that, since the Aburame do not have eyes… we can not cry."

--

* * *

"Ne, Naruto? I talked to Shino-san the other day…"

"You did!? How is he?!"

"He's fine. He's become an Elite Jounin. He's the first Aburame ever to reach that rank!" Sakura said excitedly.

"He's amazing, that Shino…" Naruto said as he and Sakura were in his old apartment, searching for things to take to his new apartment.

"He said… you're a very important person to him, Naruto… I didn't even know you two were that close."

The blonde chuckled as he created a Kage Bunshin to do the searching. "Heh, you know… When I first started going to the Ninja Academy, I was really enthusiastic, you know? But… I actually had a really hard time."

Sakura put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I know, Naruto… We were all… so stupid. So ignorant. I'm so sorry for everything we've and have said to you…"

Naruto brushed her off. "Ah, it's in the past. I'm too focused on becoming Hokage to worry about little things like that, so… Anyway, my first friend ever, the very first person ever, not including the Third Hokage… was Aburame Shino. He approached me one day, during, no, at the end of our first year at the Academy and he bowed to me. He introduced himself to me. I almost fainted, because no one had ever bowed to me before! But, from that day on, he told me something very important…"

Sakura, who was still a bit in shock, listened intently.

--

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Nine Years ago…_

_This awkward feeling, what was it? Why was this boy bowing to him?! Why was this boy talking to him while he didn't even try to talk to HIM first?! No one ever approached him and talked to him out of the blue like this!! "Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Aburame Shino."_

_The black-haired boy stopped bowing and rose, towering slightly above the shivering Naruto. Shino saw hope, fear, sadness and a massive load of loneliness flash through the blonde's eyes. Despite all the negativity in this boy's existence, the dream he held was… too noble._

_"I do not know the reason why no one likes you, Naruto. But you should know, I am from the Aburame Clan and we of the Aburame, are not influenced by what the many decide."_

_Naruto looked lost. Shino figured he probably didn't understand._

_"I do not hate you." Shino simply pointed out. The bug-user had to stop the sudden urge to throw up with all his might at the hope in this boy's eyes. 'Unbelievable… Konoha has hurt him so much for him to develop this much hope for my simple words?' Shino felt the bugs move rapidly where his eye holes were. "Konoha's ways are not always right. Uzumaki Naruto, I…" he bowed again, shocking Naruto even further. "I respect you a lot, but… For the sake of the apparent secrecy I have observed around you, we shall not tell anyone about this for a long time. Do as you always, as you are a master in it."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I didn't understand much of it, actually, but then again, I did." Naruto chuckled. "Shino became a friend of mine from that day forward, but… he's Shino, you know?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Naruto… You do know that we're all really, really very sorry about what we've all done. I mean, during the Academy, I was a real bitch to you and so was everyone else… Shino, he told me, that Konoha does not deserve you and I completely agree."

"Suh-Sakura-chan!"

Naruto quickly tried to stop Sakura from bowing, but Sakura shoved him backwards and bowed anyway. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Shino and I… we didn't see each other often. But I knew he knew. And that was enough for me. I wasn't alone from that day on. Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'm completely fine, aren't I?"

"You're more than just fine, Naruto!" The pink-haired young woman berated. "You're amazing. And to be honest, I don't think I can ever say it enough."

Naruto snorted. "It feels to good to hear you say it, so keep saying it!"

"Na-Ru-To!! I'm serious!!"

"Sakura-chan… I've already forgiven everyone. What good of a Hokage will I be, if I hold a grudge over the people I want to protect?"

Naruto wasn't prepared for the sudden hug and got the wind stomped out of him because of it. "Sakura-chan!"

The blonde smiled as Sakura cried in his arms. "You're too damn noble, Naruto…" She cried in his chest.

--

* * *

"Naruto."

"Shino."

"Good luck on your mission."

"You too, man!!"

--

* * *

Just something I was thinking of during my whole watching-watching kinda thing. People watch people and surely, someone in Naruto's class must have noticed, early on during these series, that he villagers treat him badly?

I figured either Shino or Sasuke, so I went for Shino, because Sasuke is boring and sucks. Apparently, he is "Pure" or something, whatever that's supposed to mean, :P…

Anyway, with Shino being the observer in this story, it was kinda fun!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
